


Stress Relief

by Fanlace



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlace/pseuds/Fanlace
Summary: Moxxie needs a bit of stress relief and Millie can provide.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 21





	Stress Relief

“Hoo! Long day of work, huh?” Millie sighed tiredly as her and Moxxie walked into their apartment.

Moxxie sighed loudly as he slumped on top of the couch, his arm laying over his face as he grumbled.

“Yeah, another stressful, horrible day”

“Hmm” Millie looked over at her husband solemnly. The last few weeks have been tough at work. It’s been harder to find clients and Blitzo has been..well himself.

He needed some sort of stress reliever and Millie knew exactly what.

“Welllll-“ she started, rolling the L on her tongue as she approached him on the couch, smirking while she took her fingerless gloves off. “I think I know what could help relieve some of that stress~”

“Like what?”

Moxxie looked confused when Millie leaned over him, gently untying his bow tie and throwing it aside, her position giving him a good view of her cleavage.

Biting her lip seductively she removed his coat and also threw it aside, Moxxie smiling as he sat up eagerly once catching the hint. Kissing her roughly Moxxie removed her choker as she slid into his lap.

Grinding against one another their make out was steamy as their hands roamed one another until they finally separated.

“Want me to get the strap-on?”

“No. Not tonight if that’s ok” Moxxie smiled and scanned over her body once he helped her get her black crop top off and removed his gloves. He cupped her breasts eagerly, rubbing his thumbs against her covered nipples.

Their lips connected again, sloppily making out once more as Moxxie unclipped her bra and carelessly threw it aside, slipping his own shirt off afterwards.

Millie’s claw tangled in his short white hair while the other trailed down his back. When they separated their breathing was heavy.

Moxxie kept his hands on her waist while Millie’s cupped his cheeks, their eyes filled with lust, Millie’s black lipstick slightly smeared and their breathing heavy.

Smirking Millie got off his lap, the tip of her tail teasingly caressing the noticeable bulge in his pants as she left.

She slipped out of her ripped black pants, toeless socks and panties. Moxxie doing the same, wriggling out of his own black pants and boxers.

Turning back to him Millie got down on her knees in front of him, smiling while gently stroking his shaft.

“Oh yeah~ This is just what I needed..” Moxxie moaned quietly, rubbing his claws through her ash-colored hair while she got to work on him.

Stroking the base she flicked her forked tongue against the tip, moaning as she wrapped her mouth around it and sucked.

She was quick to slowly work the rest of him down her throat, bobbing her head until she had him all the way in. Breathing hard through her nose and inhaling his scent of cologne and gun powder she moved her head vigorously.

Slicking him up while Moxxie moaned out in pleasure, stroking her horns and hair and biting his lip.

Despite choking on him a couple times she eagerly continued.

Once deciding he was ready Millie eased herself off him, making sure not to knick him on her sharp teeth.

“Lay back” she ordered, Moxxie quickly doing as told as she straddled his face and stroked his hair.

Moxxie gripped her ass and buried his face into her mound, flicking his tongue against her already-dripping mound and lightly sucking on her clit.

“Good boy~” Millie sighed in bliss, her hips quivering when his tongue slipped past her lips and inside of her. Exploring her while she moaned above him.

Moxxie reached up and groped her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples while Millie moaned on top of him, one claw gripping painfully in his hair while the other gripped the sofa arm.

She eagerly road his face before pulling off, panting as she sat in his lap again.

Moxxie wiggled slightly, getting comfy before gripping her hips and lightly thrusting upward earning a surprised gasp and then giggle from the other imp on top of him.

“Don’t be naughty, Mox. Or else I might have to tie you up as punishment” she teased, lightly booping his noise.

“I’m not opposed to that” Moxxie smirked, gripping her breast’s and squeezing tightly.

Millie grunted and leaned into the rough touch.

“Shut up and fuck me already~” Millie growled, lining him up to her entrance before warmth quickly engulfed his member.

Moaning Moxxie pulled her against his lips again, their makeout session sloppier and louder then before as she roughly rocked her hips on his, eventually separating their lips and rocking harder.

The way her body moved so swiftly and roughly entranced him. His hands slowly trailed up her stomach, a toothy grin on his face as he enjoyed the show.

“Your body is gorgeous, Hun” Moxxie moaned lowly, leaning his head back and savoring the pleasure.

The way she took him in so easily and squeezed so tightly. The way his cock hit every spot that drove her wild. Their bodies molded and fit each other so perfectly they were basically made for one another.

Moxxie sat up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face between her tits as he took charge and thrusted hard into her.

“Oooh Mox! I-I’m gonna cum!-“

“Mmf- Millie..!”

Moxxie groaned in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and fucking her harder.

The way his cock slammed inside her and her pussy held him so tightly, as if refusing to let him go drove them both crazy.

“Moxxie I-I’m cumming”

Millie screamed out in pleasure as her claws scratched into his back and she gripped him hard. She rode him until her orgasm had passed and he pulled out.

His face still buried in her breasts as he feverishly jerked himself off and ejaculated on her stomach, leaving a sticky white mess in his wake.

Millie panted in bliss, brushing his hair gently as he stared up at her happily. His face was still squished between her breasts and he didn’t show any signs of moving.

Millie lovingly kissed his forehead and smiled, hugging him close they both basked in the afterglow.


End file.
